1. Field of the Invention
The present invention-relates to a semiconductor solid-state image pickup device having pixels two-dimensionally arrayed on a single semiconductor substrate, and an image pickup apparatus using the semiconductor solid-state image pickup device.
2. Related Background Art
In recent image input devices such as a digital still camera and digital video camera, the number of pixels of a sensor formed from a photoelectric conversion element is increasing to obtain a high quality-image. Demands have thus arisen for small pixel size and short read-out time. To meet these demands, a method of dividing a pixel signal in accordance with a plurality of read-out channels and reading out the signals has been developed.
This conventional method will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram showing a schematic arrangement according to the conventional method. In FIG. 1, each of two-dimensionally arrayed pixels 101 generates an electrical signal, e.g., so-called pixel signal corresponding to the incident light quantity. This pixel signal is read out by selecting one row by a vertical scanning circuit 102, reading out signals of odd-numbered pixels on the row to a line memory circuit 104, and reading out signals of even-numbered pixels on the row to a line memory circuit 109.
A horizontal scanning circuit 105 sequentially selects pixel signals read out to the line memory circuit 104 in accordance with a horizontal shift pulse 122 externally or internally input in the chip. The selected pixel signals are amplified by an amplifier 107, and output via an output 108. A horizontal scanning circuit 110 sequentially selects pixel signals read out to the line memory circuit 109 in accordance with a horizontal shift pulse 123 externally or internally input in the chip. The selected pixel signals are amplified by an amplifier 112, and output via an output 113.
One terminal of a switch 116 is connected to the terminal of the output 108, whereas one terminal of a switch 117 is connected to the terminal of the output 113. The other terminal of the switch 116 is connected to that of the switch 117. The switches 116 and 117 are alternately selected to output, from an output 120, pixel signals arranged in a time series by combining odd- and even-numbered lines.
The two-dimensionally arrayed pixels 101 include OB (Optical Black) pixels shielded from light by a light-shielding layer or the like, and effective pixels not covered by any light-shielded layer. A dark-level signal output from an OB pixel to the output 108 is clamped to a desired potential using a clamp unit 124, and a dark-level signal output from an OB pixel to the output 113 is clamped to a desired potential using a clamp unit 125. If the potentials clamped by the respective clamp units are the same, an output signal from which an offset is removed can be obtained from the output 120.
FIG. 2 is a timing chart at the seven nodes of the horizontal shift pulse 122, horizontal shift pulse 123, output 108, output 113, switch 116, switch 117, and output 120. FIG. 2 shows clamp periods 1 and 2 during which clamp operation is done.
FIG. 2 shows six clocks of each of the horizontal shift pulses 122 and 123 respectively input to the horizontal scanning circuits 105 and 110. Timings corresponding to pixel signals of pixels from the first row to the 12th row are assigned a to l. The pixel signals a to f are dark-level signals obtained from OB pixels, and g to l are pixel signals obtained from effective pixels.
As shown in FIG. 2, the pixel signals a, c, e, g, i, and k synchronized with the horizontal shift pulse 122 are sequentially output to the output 108, and the pixel signals b, d, f, h, j, and l synchronized with the horizontal shift pulse 123 are sequentially output to the output 113. When the outputs 108 and 113 output dark-level signals, the clamp units 124 and 125 operate to clamp the dark-level signals to desired potentials. Then, the switches 116 and 117 are alternately selected to output the pixel signals a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, and l to the output 120 in the order named.
As is apparent from FIG. 2, the clock rates of the outputs 108 and 113 suffice to be ½ that of the output 120, and the read-out time can be relatively easily shortened. With a plurality of read-out channels, the line memory circuit is connected at a pitch corresponding to two pixels. In reducing the pixel size, pixels can be easily wired to the line memory circuit. The clamp units 124 and 125 can remove offsets for respective read-out channels, and a high-quality image signal can be attained.
As described above, a conventional pixel signal is divided in accordance with a plurality of read-out channels, offsets of the read-out channels are removed by clamping dark-level signals among pixel signals, and output signals for the respective read-out channels are sequentially selected and output in time series. This method, however, requires OB pixels as a means for clamping offsets, and this increases the layout, The clamp period increases the read-out time. In addition, this method suffers variations in clamp level due to variations in dark level caused by defective OB pixels, stray light, or the like.